brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AnakinJubJub/Pokemon Theories For Brick Bonze
Dialga Palkia Giratina: You must pick one of the three. Once you get either of the three the other two and the one u got are released Arceus: You must bring all The lords together at the Catacombs and u will encounter it Kyurem: Bring Keldeo to the Freezing Fissure Reshiram Zekrom : Path of Truth... ( cough reshiram is the dragon of truth) Mewtwo: Bring Mew and a ditto to the place u release Mew. The scientist will then attempt to clone mew and mewtwo will be released. Rayquaza: You must find Lace The Ace somewhere and battle her. she will then give you a plane and you will fly to the place where Lace found Ray it will be released. Deoxys: Use you Ray, as well as Solrock and Lunatone, in Cosmeos Valley and Deoxys will appear/be released. Xearneas Yveltal : The white tree will soon be attacked by Yveltal, of which Xearneas will battle it. They are both released. Zygarde: Like sun and moon. A scientist will give you a Zygarde core, noticing that you are a 'Trainer of wisdom of strength' and u must find Zygarde Cubes. Hoopa: Crescent island. Cresselia/Darkrai : Somewhere on Crescent island. I feel Darkrai will be released with it. Celebi: The shrine. It will be non roaming. Lugia: Silver Cove Ho-oh: Tinbell Tower Genesect: Maybe it would be a very rare fossil, and you could change its form to Alpha or maybe there will be something to do with team eclipse. Meleoetta: 8th gym update somewhere. Three birds: Like the Gen 1 games. Marshadow: It will attack you in the 8th gym update. ULTRA BEASTS: Are Celesteela Guzzlord Buzzwole Pheromosa Nihelgo Kartana Xurxitree Necromoza In Anthian, under the sewers, if you talk to a scientist he says a strange man is muttering about swords and portals. The scientist says you must beat the champion to enter. I dont know what the sword bit means, but the portals will release 7 ultra beasts into various cities. Xurxitree- Silvent city ( You must find these ( Electric Type ) Guzzlord- Frostveil ( Dark , Dragon type) Celesteela- Cragonos Peak ( Flying , Psychic type) Buzzwole and Pheromosa- Tinbell Tower ( Fighting , Bug types) Kartana- Fluorama ( * Grass * , Steel) Once you have caught all of them, put them in any box named 'Ultra Beasts' The PC will shut down, so will the lights. You must go out of the pokecenter. It is dark outside too. Walk to the first patch of grass, run around, and the first pokemon you will find Necromoza. Available to shiny hunt. Tapus: are Tapu Koko Tapu Lele Tapu Bulu Tapu Fene I think they will be released all together, either that or they wont be roaming. Solgaleo/Lunala : Find a Cosmog. Is really rare.Rarer than a legend. 1/4000 ( so it goes to 1/ 2000 with gamepass and 1/500 with RO powers.Level it up to 30 to get Cosmoem then 60 at either night or day to get either Solgaleo or Lunala. Category:Blog posts